ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Rivera
|trainer = Ron Hutchison |married to = Queen |death_date = |death_place = |nick_name = The Preacher Of Pain and Superstar |current_feds = NGW |previous_feds = WWCF, ECWF, VWF |debut = September 1999 }}Brandon Rivera (Born November 16, 1980) is a former canadian professional wrestler who is currently working for Next Generation Wrestling as the chairman and co owner with his long time friend and collegue Mike Lee. Training Before making his way into the professional wrestling circuit Brandon Rivera had trained and competed over in japan with some of the greats that Japan had to offer at the time. During the latter half of 2000, Brandon Rivera underwent professional wrestling training under Toronto native's Ron Hutchison who has also trained many other professional wrestlers. Early Years In the early years of his professional wrestling life Brandon Rivera went from wrestling company to wrestling company trying to hone his skills and he wrestled under several different names and the biggest break in his career he had was ECWF where he changed his attitude and honed his skills and wrestled for them for a while under several different names and then finally he retired for a while due to injuries he had sercome to. World Wrestling Championship Federation In the summer of 2006 Brandon Rivera signed with a wrestling company called WWCF and he wrestled there under the name Sean Olsen which many in that company thought he was related to the olson twins in which he told them no he was in fact not related in any form. Later he tag team with his now friend Roller Duece and together they won the WWCF Tag Team Championships and then later seprate and lost the title and then Brandon Rivera was released from WWCF. Velocity Wrestling Federation Brandon Rivera then opened up a federation called Velocity Wrestling Federation in which he protrayed the famed Ronald Reyes who had quite the rebitation of being a bad man and VWF went great for about five months and then was forced to close after a death in Brandon Rivera's family. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation In the early months of 2008 Brandon Rivera was hired by Rock and Roll God which was a former enemy of his to become the Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Cheif Of Staff in which he was quick not to refuse as he trained and honed his skills set and later became the co owner of his own fed. Brandon Rivera was really happy to be in ECWF and in fact when the current owner of ECWF left for a month due to flooding in his hometown Brandon Rivera kindly stepped in and filled the job of ECWF Chairman and then when ECWF Chairman Rock And Roll God came back he was fired as many wrestlers told the ECWF Chairman that it was Brandon Rivera who had done all the changes in ECWF when in reality it was not him who did any of it and he got fired. Life After Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation After his firing from Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation, Brandon Rivera went into hiding for a month to try and figure out what he was gonna and that is when he got a call from Mike Lee who is a dear friend of his and he said that he was interested in making a wrestling company and Brandon Rivera was quick and invested all of his money into building this new company and named himself Chairman and Co Owner and to this very day he is still loving every minute of it. Next Generation Wrestling In July of 2008 Brandon Rivera and Mike Lee sat down and discussed opening up a new wrestling company where everyone would be offered a different number of things that weren't available to them when they where professional wrestlers. Then on July 11, 2008 the dream was finally realized when Brandon Rivera and Mike Lee bought a office in the lovely downtown core of Toronto, Ontario and then opened the doors a month later and now they are loving every single moment of owning their very own fed together. He is now the current NGW Tag Team Champion with his Kamikaze Bomber team mate The Nightmare. Marriage To Queen In January of 2008 Brandon Rivera met now former ECWF wrestling manager Queen, after a whirlwind romance the couple got married in May of 2008. And then on August 8, 2008 Queen gave birth to the couple first child together in which they called Christian Elijah Rivera. Attire Brandon Rivera has an attire based on the canadian flag colors. His normal ring attire is black leather pants worn under a red leather clap. His street wear is a t-shirt and jeans. His formal wear is a black tuxedo. He wears it down to the ring lots while he is a heel and when he cuts promos. While he is face he will usually wear his street wear. Wresting Career World Wrestling Championship Federation Superstar August 2006 to Decemeber 2006 Velocity Wrestling Federation Chairman July 2007 to December 2007 Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Cheif Of Staff January 2008 to June 2008 Next Generation Wrestling Chairman and Co Owner July 2008 to Current Wrestling Facts *He has held championship gold in every company he has been in. *He has the longest undefeated streak in the ECTW with 18 wins. *He is married to former ECWF diva Queen and has one child with her named Christian Elijah Rivera. Title History *ECTW Tag Team Champion *ECTW X-Division Champion *ECTW World Champion *ECWF Hardcore Champion *HCW World Heavyweight Champion *NCW Canadian Champion *NCW Champion *NCW Tag Team Champion *NGW Tag Team Champion *VWF Canadian Champion *VWF Intercontinental Champion *VWF Tag Team Champion *WCWF Tag Team Champion *WFW United States Champion *WWCF Tag Team Champion *WWE Champion *WWE Intercontinental Champion *WWE Tag Team Champion *WWE United States Champion *WWE World Champion *WWE World Tag Team Champion Wrestling Information *'Finishing moves' International Incident This is a modified one handed dangerous chokeslam. Rivera Ways This variant on the sitdown powerbomb which is technically described as a modifed sitdown powerbomb, is performed by grabbing the opponent and raising him or her up into the air and then spins them around and then drops the opponents into the sitdown powerbomb and pins the opponent. *'Signature moves' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Russian Leg Sweep'' :*''Superkick'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Double Knee Lift'' :*''Powerbomb'' :*Frankensteiner :*Orihara Moonsault :*Shooting Star Press :*Springboard Splash :*Suicide-Plex :*Dropkick, Double Top-rope :*Frankensteiner, Somersault Top Rope :*Frankensteiner, Top-rope Reverse :*Leg Drop, Top-rope (w/ Side Slam) :*Senton, Top-rope Backflip :*Springboard Hur®acanrana :*Springboard Moonsault :*Double Handspring with elbow :*Foot choke (standing and sitting opponents) :*Swinging Neckbreaker :*Hair Pull(ing) :*Bulldog, 3/4 Facelock in midair :*Choke, Judo Shoulder :*Slam, Throat (w/ twist and leg hook) :*Vertical Suplex :*Suplex, Belly2Back Waistlock (w/ twist) :*Suplex, Vertical Face-first :*Superkick :*Spear/Gore :*Slingshot Suplex :*Side Salto :*Snap DDT :*Top-Rope Rana :*Kick, Groin (opponents legs spread in ropes) :*Knee to the Tailbone :*Knee, Double (to the ribs) :*Texas Cloverleaf :*Torturer Crab :*Tarantula :*Sleeper, Cross-face Half-Nelson :*Abdominal Stretch (w/ Chinlock) :*STF :*Boston Crab, Behind the neck single leg Boston Crab, Single Leg :*Boston Crab, Single Leg w/ armlock :*Claw, Face Two-handed :*Choke, Judo with body scissors (Kata hajime) :*DDT, Upside-down Facelock :*Sleeper, Upside-down Facelock :*Leg scissors takedown :*Back body drop :*Side slam :*Drop toe hold :*leg scissors, armbar submission hold (christo) :*Drop-kick :*Mexican armdrag :*Handspring into a spinning heel kick :*Eye gouge :*Spinebuster *'Nicknames' :*Superstar :*The Gruesome One :*The Preacher Of Pain *'Entrance Themes' :*"Forefeit" By Chevelle :*"Sweet Dreams" By Marilyn Manson :*"You Just Don't Know Me At All" By Lillian Garcia Wrestling Entrance The house lights in the arena drop as a green light now inhabits the arena. Then without warning "You Just Don't Know Me At All" By Lillian Garcia begins to play as the green lights go crazy around the arena with a beat of a drum. From the top of the titantron golden fire works rain down. When the fireworks stop and the house lights come up, we see Brandon Rivera standing on the stage. He is wearing black dress pants. A gold belt is looped threw his pants. He is not wearing a shirt and is sporting his brand new mirrored golden sunglasses. “You just don't...you just don't know me at all!! Can you tell me what happened here? Tell me how I should feel. My life seems to be in disarray. I feel you testing me, with all your fanasties And you try and keep me down, But I won't stay...cause you don't know me” The song continues as Brandon Rivera begins his slow walk to the ring. “I've been through all this hell before, I've seen it all and more. If you think I'm gonna fade away, then you don't know me. You think you have the upper hand, well that's not my plan. Stronger now I see that you... you just don't know me at all. You tried to manipulate, well now this is your fate. Cause piece by piece, I'm gonna tear you down. Can't hold the secret now. Find out what I'm about Did you think I'd let you have your way, well you don't know me.” He stands at the top of the ramp before he saunters his way down the ramp. "Your soul is screaming...who's crying now?... who's crying now? Your heart is bleeding..who's sorry now!!! You just don't...you just don't know me at all!! Can you tell me what happened here? Tell me how I should feel. My life seems to be in disarray. I feel you testing me, with all your fanasties And you try and keep me down, But I won't stay...cause you don't know me" Tagging but a few hands on his route, Brandon Rivera stops dead at the bottom of the ramp. Pausing to eye the ring before reaching up and grabbing the ropes to pull himself up to a knee on the apron where he stops to survey the ring once more before jumping up to his feet and then over to the corner. Brandon Rivera then lifts a foot onto the bottom buckle and brings himself onto the ropes, holding both his arms out as he soaks in the response from the crowd. KELLY GIBSON Ladies and gentlemen please let me introduce to you he weighs in at two hundred and seventy eight pounds he hails from New Westminister, British Columbia he is "Superstar" Brandon Rivera The crowd applaudes him as he climbs the turnbuckle situated above the steps, saluting the fans some more before climbing down to the mat. The canvas is layered with a red velvet carpet as Brandon Rivera strikes a pose in the middle of the ring as Kelly Gibson, who exits the ring with some fans gesturing their support for her. The crowd begin to chant the chairman's name as he looks around at the stands, pointing at the NGW logo above the ring. External Links *Next Generation Wrestling Brandon Rivera Brandon Rivera Brandon Rivera Brandon Rivera Brandon Rivera